The purpose of this study is to describe and correlate the relationship between the diet and exercise behaviors of parents and their preadolescent children. The specific aims of the proposed study include: to describe and compare (a) the diet and exercise behavior, perceived health status, self-efficacy, definition of health and health promoting lifestyle characteristics of preadolescents and their parents, and (b) to compare preadolescents and their parents' diet and exercise behaviors to their perceived health status, self-efficacy of diet and exercise behavior, and behavioral intention, and (c) to describe the racial/ethnic, socioeconomic status (SES), and gender characteristics of the study sample. The proposed study will begin a program of research to investigate community-based interventions in which family modeling, communication, and function (parental involvement) interact with the community (school, church, work, media) and environment (SES, race/ethnicity, gender) to influence the health behaviors of children.